A global positioning system (GPS) is known. It has no drift, but is some what unstable. The GPS uses signals obtained from satellites. It produces GPS information of position and velocity.
An electrostatic gyro navigation system is also known. The gyro system has drift, but is not noisy. The system uses signals obtained from gyros. It produces ESGN information of position, velocity and attitude.
The present invention relates to a coprocessor of GPS information and gyro system information. The coprocessor uses stable ESGN information and non-drifting GPS information. The coprocessor has an algorithm to combine the two sets of information to produce a better measure of velocity and distance that can be obtained with either of the two sets of information alone.
The general concept of the invention is that since a GPS does not have a drift factor while an ESGN does have a drift factor. The drift factor of the ESGN may be eliminated by using GPS information.
Values of small changes in position and velocity are sensed by an ESGN and modified to eliminate a drift factor by means of values of velocity and position as given by a GPS system. The resultant position and velocity values are increasingly accurate.